A Lot Like You
by believesvueo
Summary: Three years to the day after Kate Todd died, a witness to the killing of three marines, is a carbon copy of NCIS beloved Kate. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

"**A Lot Like You"**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey Probie what's the date today?"

"Hmm. May 24th. Why do you ask?"

"Kate died on May 24th three years ago."

"And what does this have to do with this crime scene that we are going to?" Ziva interrupted

"Nothing, it's just that expect Gibbs to be extra grumpy, extra mean and just not fun to be around with, so have patience, both of you."

"Tony, you can't possibly think that Kate's death still bothers him? I mean, it's been three years after all. Plus, if he was so bothered by her death, how come I took her desk and he was fine with it?"

"Because Zee-vah Duh-veed, you didn't work with Kate and you don't know what she was like. And Gibbs was the one that brought her to NCIS and if he hadn't done that, she would be alive still. He still blames himself for what happened to her and just like the deaths of his wife and daughter, he's not over Kate's death yet. He's fine and sane everyday except on May 24th. I bet you anything, he went on that rooftop where she was killed and placed flowers there."

"And you know this how?" Ziva asked.

Tony remained quiet and just kept on driving.

"Because, you do the same thing every year don't you Tony? Are you sure it's Gibbs that's not over Kate's death and not you?"

"Just drop it Ziva, you don't know what you're talking about because you weren't there."

They got to the scene to find Ducky and his assistant already working on the bodies. Three bodies of the Marines were found dead, that's the only information they got so far.

As they made their way to the bodies, they saw Gibbs coming their way, and as expected, he didn't look very happy.

"So what do we got Dinozzo?"

"Three dead marines, Boss and that's what we know so far."

"Where's the deputy?"

"That would be me, Agent Gibbs. I'm Deputy Robert Marshall. We don't have an ID on the victims yet, but from the looks of it, they were killed execution style?"

"Were there any witnesses?"

"They didn't tell you Agent Gibbs? We have a witness but she's badly beaten, stabbed and I don't think she remembers anything. She's in the ambulance and they are about to take her to the hospital. She's lost a lot of blood."

Gibbs made his way to the ambulance and Tony started to follow him.

Gibbs wasn't sure if he saw what he saw but although her face looked beaten, the woman looked a lot like…

"Kate? Hey, don't go yet, I need to see her."

Startled, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, and McGee stopped what they were doing when they heard Gibbs call the name Kate.

"I'm sorry sir but we need to take her to the hospital. She's lost a lot of blood and she's losing consciousness fast. If we don't get her to the hospital, she will die."

"I'm sorry. Let me just see her face."

He couldn't believe what he's seeing, except the color of her hair, it's Kate.

"Kate."

"Sir, do you know her? We found this on her. You can take it with you as part of your evidence."

Gibbs took the wallet but didn't open it yet.

"Can I go with her to the hospital?"

"Sir, you'll have to follow. We have no room in there."

"What hospital are you taking her?"

"The one in Bethesda, sir, we need to get going."

Gibbs nodded and closed the door.

"Boss, were you calling Kate's name? Kate is dead sir. I know today is her death anniversary and…"

"Dinozzo, get back over there and help Ziva and McGee. Get all the evidences you can find and bring them back to the headquarters. Evidences that need to go to Abby, take them to her."

"Where are you going Boss?"

"I'm going to the hospital to see the eyewitness."

"Boss, it's not Kate. I know what you're going through."

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and walked back to where Tony was, anger written all over his face. Gibbs pulled Tony's shirt and looked him in the eye.

"You didn't see that woman Tony. And you have no idea what I'm going through Tony. You have no idea."

"Jethero, let Tony go. We got this covered. Go where you need to go."

Gibbs let go of Tony and headed back to the car.

"I'm so sorry Tony. Just give Jethro time for this day to be over with and he will be fine tomorrow."

"Ducky, I understand his pain more than he thinks."

"I know Tony. Now let's finish this, so we can go back and start examining the evidences."

Gibbs got to the hospital and asked the receptionist about the woman brought here moments ago. The receptionist said that she's in surgery and that it will be awhile before they are with her. She said that besides being beaten and stabbed, it looks like she was also shot. Gibbs nodded and told her, he'll be in the waiting area.

Gibbs almost forgot about the wallet that the EMT earlier. He took the wallet out of his pocket and took a deep breath before opening it. He could have sworn she looked like Kate but maybe Tony was right, he could have just been imagining it. He opened the wallet and there, it was her driver's license. He wasn't hallucinating, the woman is Kate.

She looks exactly like Kate except her name is Sarah Michaels.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

After a couple of hours, Gibbs was still at the hospital waiting for any word. He couldn't stop pacing back and forth, almost wearing out the carpet in the waiting room. He knew that some people look alike but to not be related and have the same features? That is impossible, he thought. Who is Sarah Michaels? And what was she doing with those three marines? He was getting frustrated with all the unanswered questions in his mind but what's really getting to him is all these memories he had of Kate running through his head and he kept seeing her face. It felt as if he's going crazy, after all it has been three years and he had moved on, so he thought. But every year, this day, always seems to bring her back even if he tried not to remember it. It's like Kate is around to remind him.

Gibbs went up to the receptionist again and gave her his card. He told her that as soon as she's out of surgery, to have the doctor who performed the surgery call him.

After leaving the hospital, Gibbs called Tony to find out if they are done at the crime scene. Tony told him that they are still gathering evidences but Ducky and Palmer already took the bodies back to NCIS. Gibbs told Tony that he's on his way to the crime scene and to wait for him there.

Gibbs arrived at the crime scene in half hour. He found Ziva, Tony and McGee scattered collecting evidences. Tony was the first to see Gibbs and greeted him.

"Hey boss, the crime scene looks bad boss. Those marines looked like they were tortured and then executed. Ducky found something on all of the marine's clothes, and according to Ducky, it's drugs. Looks like someone shoved drugs in their noses and that's why they are on the shirts. Ducky should have something more for us when we get back to the headquarters. How's the witness boss?"

"She was still in surgery when I left. Looks like she was also shot and her name is Sarah Michaels."

"Do we know anything about her?"

"No, I haven't run a background check on her yet. I'll have Abby do it when we are done here."

"Boss, you called Kate's name earlier, was that just a slip since today is Kate's you know?"

"Take a look at this and tell me she doesn't look like Kate?" Gibbs handed the wallet to Tony.

"Oh my God!" Tony yelled out which got McGee and Ziva's attention. The agents walked over to Gibbs and Tony.

"What's going on Tony? What did you find? Whose driver's wallet is that?" McGee asked. Tony couldn't talk and just handed the wallet to McGee. Just like Tony, McGee was in shock.

Ziva observed the three men and all looked like they have seen a ghost. So Ziva took the wallet to see what caused the three agents to suddenly be speechless.

"Oh my God, isn't this Kate? I didn't know her but I know what she looked like. This can't be. Her driver's license has a different name but God, what the hell is going on Gibbs?"

"I don't know Ziva. Just keep gathering evidences. I need to go see Abby. She needs someone there with her when she sees this driver's license. She's going to freak out."

"Okay Gibbs. We'll stay here until we have all the evidences." Ziva responded.

Gibbs made his way to the car and took off quickly.

McGee went back to his spot but Tony was still standing where he was earlier when he saw the driver's license. He's shaking his head and it's obvious that he's holding himself back from breaking down. He and Kate were partners so Ziva understood.

"Hey Tony, are you okay? Why don't you just stay here? Tim and I will continue looking."

"That can't be Kate Ziva. There has got to be an explanation. Kate died; I saw her die on that rooftop. Ducky did the autopsy. But who the hell is she? Is this somebody's idea of a sick joke?"

"I don't know Tony but I'm sure we will find out."

Back at NCIS Headquarters, Gibbs quickly made his way to the lab to see Abby. Before approaching Abby, he took a deep breath and slowly approached Abby.

"Gibbs, what's going on? Why are you walking slowly? Did something happen to McGee, or Tony or Ziva?"

"Ah, Abby no, they are fine. But I need you to take a look at this driver's license. She's a witness to the murder of the three marines."

"Gibbs, I've done this before you know. Give me her ID and I'll run it through the database."

"Abby, before you do that, ah…"

"Gibbs, will you just give me the wallet." Abby then grabbed the wallet from Gibbs and opened it. As quickly as she opened the wallet, she also dropped it.

"Abs, talk to me."

"Gibbs, who is she? Why does she look like my friend Kate? What the hell is going on Gibbs?" Abby asked in tears. Gibbs pulled Abby to him and hugged her. Gibbs held her until her sobbing subsided.

"Abs, are you okay now?"

"I'm not Gibbs but I'm better. Gibbs, give me her ID again and let's find out who she is. If this is Kate, I will kill her. Do you think it's her?"

"I don't know Abs. She looks like Kate but I don't feel it here (pointing to his heart) that it's her."

Abby then ran her name through the database but there wasn't much information on her.

"Gibbs, is it me or does this look hinky to you?"

"It looks hinky. I'm waiting for the hospital to call me. I'll get her fingerprints for you and we can run it through AFIS and maybe we can get more information there. Thanks Abs. If you need me, just call me."

"I will. Thanks Gibbs.'

Gibbs was about to go to Director Sheppard's office when his phone started ringing.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, this is Dr. Matthews, I'm calling about the woman, I'm sorry we don't have her name, but she's out of surgery now but I don't think you can get anything from her until later. She lost a lot of blood and had a lot of internal and head injuries. You could probably come back later tonight and maybe she'll wake up. Her head injuries are severe so I can't tell you anything about her memory. There's a possibility that she will have amnesia."

"I just need to get her fingerprints doctor. So we can run her prints through AFIS. I'll come over now and then I'll leave."

"All right. Just have the nurse page me when you get here."

"Thanks Doctor Matthews."

Gibbs ran to the elevator, talking to the Director would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As soon as Gibbs arrived at the hospital, he went straight to the receptionist and asked for Dr. Matthews. The receptionist recognized him from earlier and knew that he was here for the woman who was just out of surgery. After paging Dr. Matthews, the receptionist told him to sit in the waiting room.

After waiting about half an hour, Dr. Matthews finally came and he apologized to Gibbs for making him wait. He said that he had other patients he needed to attend to. Gibbs said it was all right and that if it's okay with him, he needs to take her finger prints now. The doctor led him to her room.

When Gibbs walked into the room and saw this woman, a face he knew so well and yet a stranger to him at the same time, he had to pause for a few seconds before proceeding inside the room. He took in her appearance, battered and looks like she's barely clinging for life. Images of Kate flashed before him, one after the bomb blew up and she was sitting on the stretcher, with scratches and blood on her face and arms. And the other image, he wanted to erase from his memory, lying on a pool of blood, on the rooftop with a bullet on her forehead and her eyes, so lifeless. He tried to shake those images away and stop the tears from falling, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he noticed the doctor was looking at him, with curiosity.

"Agent Gibbs, is everything all right? Does this woman look familiar to you?"

"I'm sorry doctor. I don't know her but she looks an awful like one of the agents I used to work with."

"Used to be an agent, you said?"

"Yeah, she was shot. She died three years ago today."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. So they have a resemblance huh? They say that we all have a twin in this world."

"Yeah, I guess so. Everything about her physically matches her."

"Oh, wow. I don't know what to say."

"I'm sure there's an explanation. So, what can you tell me about her condition, doctor?"

"Well, as you can see on the bruises on her face and body, she was badly beaten. Her injuries, as I mentioned over the phone, she was left for dead. I don't know how she survived it. She has stab wounds, a gunshot wound on her chest and another bullet that grazed the right side of her head, and internal injuries that will take a long time to heal. She was kicked many times. Like I said, I would not be surprised if she has memory loss. This poor woman will be in pain when she wakes up. And she needs someone to take care of her. If you don't mind me asking, what have you found out about her?"

"Well, doctor, like what I said earlier, there's very little we know about her. We found her driver's license but there's not much information on her. It looks suspicious to me and that is why I want to take her finger prints."

"Well, I will leave you to do that and if you have any questions, feel free to contact me Agent Gibbs. And since we don't really have any information on her, could we contact you about her progress?"

"Actually, I was about to ask you that. There will be agents coming in and out, once she regains consciousness. It's an open investigation. Three marines were killed and we don't know what her involvement was with them. By the way, our ME found traces of drugs on the three marines clothing and nose, did you find anything on her?"

"There were no traces of blood in her nose but you might want to check her clothes. I will have the nurse bring it here."

"Thank you, doctor. I won't be long here. Please call me doctor, as soon as she wakes up."

"I will, Agent Gibbs. I will leave you now to do her job."

After the doctor left, Gibbs began finger printing. When he lifted her left hand, he looked at her hand, God, he thought to himself, even her hand looked like Kate's. They were slim, short nails and smooth. He remembered the first time he shook her hand, when they first met on Air Force One. She was feisty, smart and strong-willed. After he took her finger prints, he made sure he wiped each finger clean. Before leaving the room, he took one last look at her and instinctively, he touched her face and said "Who are you?"

Gibbs went back to the NCIS headquarters to find his three agents in the bullpen waiting for him. All were quiet especially Tony, who was lost in his thoughts and staring at the desk across from him. He felt for Tony because he knew that as much as Tony tried to deny it, he had fallen in love with Kate just like he did. They have somehow been able to just keep Kate in their memory and now, things are about to change.

Gibbs could feel Ziva watching him. She's the only who seem to notice that he has arrived. McGee is looking at his computer but from the looks of it, it has nothing to do with the case. From where he is, he could see McGee looking at pictures of Kate, he knew that smile from anywhere. Ziva nodded at his presence and then didn't say a word after.

"Dinozzo, McGee and Ziva, I need to you wait here. We will go to the lab together after I talk to the Director. Have you guys gathered all the evidences?"

"Yes, we did Gibbs. They are with Abby now." Ziva said.

"Did you find anything else on her Gibbs?"

"No. There's not much on her. We'll find out more when we run her finger prints. Wait for me here. This shouldn't take long."

Gibbs left his three agents and ran to the Director's office upstairs.

Gibbs went in and closed the door.

"Jethro, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the three marine that were killed."

"Yes, I have."

"Did you hear about the witness?"

"The witness is in surgery, a woman right?"

"She's out of surgery. I went to see her and took her finger prints. What do you know about this case? It looks like it involved drugs."

"I'm contacting the CIA and the FBI right now. I haven't heard from them yet. As soon as I do, I will tell you. There's something you are not telling me."

"The witness, she looks like Kate. I don't know what kind of game is being played here or if it's even a game but that woman, the finger prints I took, she could be Agent Caitlin Todd."

"What?"

"Here's her driver's license, have a look for yourself."

"Jethro, Kate is dead. This has got to be a mistake."

"I saw her die, remember? I was there and she died because of me, so how could I forget? I have to go and run through AFIS. If I have anything, I'll tell you."

"I'm so sorry Jethro."

"Well, so am I, Director. I have been since that day."

Gibbs walked out the office and signaled for his team to head down to Abby's lab.

They found Abby sitting and staring at the screen, the face of Kate but with a different name.

It's obvious that Abby has been crying and the sadness that he saw three years ago, is now visible on her face again.

"Abby, can you run this through AFIS. I have her finger prints."

"Sure Gibbs. How is she?"

"She's still unconscious, which is good for now."

"Did she look that bad, Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Abby she does."

As Abby began to run the AFIS records, Gibbs started to talk to his three agents.

"Dinozzo, McGee and Ziva, what did you guys find out about the three marines?"

"Well, their names are Gunnery Sgt. David Carlton, 35 years-old, he's married, has two kids, and is stationed here in Virginia. The next one is Charles Mason, same rank, same age, married, and has three kids. The last one is Darren Jacobson, 36 years old and he's not married. We are running a background check on him as we speak. Ziva is running credit card check on him, and also hid finances. And McGee is running his phone records sir." Tony said but the tone of his voice was all business, which is something none of them are used to.

A few more minutes of silence pass between them, until they heard the beeping sound.

"We have a match! It says her name real name is Agent Allison Michaels. She's with the FBI, Gibbs. She's been with them for three years now and before that she worked for DEA (Drug Enforcement Administration). She's 33 years old and her portfolio is impressive."

"Ziva go down and see Ducky. We need to run those drugs found on the marines. We need to know what country we are dealing with. McGee continue to run those records, all the records. Tony, you're with me. We need to have a chat with Fornell."

All four agents left the lab in silence, leaving Abby with a feeling that this isn't going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The ride to the FBI Headquarters was quiet. Gibbs' face is expressionless and it's obvious that he didn't want to talk, let alone make any small chat. Seeing Gibbs like this is scary. He has only seen Gibbs like this twice once, when Kate was kidnapped by Ari and the other time, when Ari killed Kate. Kate, his partner, there are times when he can't help but remember her. Kate changed all their lives when she died. People would think that she'd be just a distant memory after three years but there have been times when it felt like she's near. And to have someone that looks exactly like her, could it be possible? His thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped and he heard the door slammed.

He ran to try to keep up with Gibbs. He remained quiet, still unsure what to say to the older man. They showed their badge to the guard and Gibbs told him they were here to see Special Agent Fornell.

They have been here many times before and they knew where Fornell's office is located. They took the elevator and as soon as the elevator opened, Gibbs went directly to Fornell's office without checking in with his secretary, who could be heard calling him "Sir, you can't go in there. He's having a briefing with his team. Sir!"

He thought of stopping Gibbs but that would be a futile thought. So he followed him. They burst into Fornell's office and saw all the faces turn to them.

"Gibbs what the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Fornell."

"Well, I'm having a team briefing so whatever you have to say will have to wait."

"No, Fornell, we need to talk now! Tell your boys to leave."

Making no effort to move, Fornell let out a big sigh and turned to his team.

"Gibbs, God you are a real pain in the ass. Guys, give us a few minutes."

The other agents cleared the room shaking their heads and left them alone.

"Gibbs, what the hell is so important that you had to interrupt a very important briefing."

"Because this, (pointing to a folder in his hand) is more important. Agent Allison Michaels."

"Who the hell is Agent Allison Michaels?"

"That's what we are here to find out. She was found beaten, shot and stabbed with three dead marines. She's in Bethesda right now and has yet woken up from her surgery."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Look at her picture Fornell!"

Fornell took the folder from Gibbs and opened it. He was shocked when he saw the picture.

"Oh my God, she looks like Agent Todd."

"You think Fornell. Who the hell is she? It says here she joined the FBI three years ago from the DEA."

"I don't know Gibbs. We have so many agents here, don't expect me to know all of them."

"I don't expect you to, I need for you to know everything about her. For Christ sake Fornell, everything about her physical features is Katie."

"Gibbs, tell me what you have so far."

"Well, the three dead marines had drugs shoved up their nose and they were all killed execution style."

"I'll find out what Agent Todd, I meant Agent Michaels, was working on before this happened. It looks like she was undercover and I'm sure one those marines is also an undercover agent. I'll tell you more about it later. Go home Gibbs, you look like hell. Get some sleep. Tony do me and the rest of us a favor and take your boss home , please."

"Fornell, I need you to take over this case from the FBI side."

"I'll see what I can do Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and they left the FBI building.

When they reached the car, Gibbs handed Tony the keys.

"I need for you to drop me off at home. Call me if you guys have anything."

" We will boss."

Gibbs closed his eyes and memories of Kate played again in head. Her smile on the rooftop, their teasing and the last words she ever said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Abby, is working religiously on the traces of drugs found on the marines shirts and in their nose. She's trying very hard to not think about Kate and the woman who looks like her. She often felt guilty of not thinking about Kate enough after she died. In truth, the memories were just too painful. Her death shook her to its core. She never even went down to the morgue to see her. Kate's beauty was marred by how she died. She always wants to remember Kate, smiling and laughing. She hadn't noticed how much seeing Kate's face or the woman that looks like her on the screen has affected her until she felt tears on her cheeks.

Abby felt a hand on her shoulder. She wiped the tears before turning around.

"Hi Ziva."

"Are you okay Abby?"

"I'm fine Ziva."

"I wish you guys could be honest just once and say how much this case is affecting all of you. This is not an ordinary case. A woman you all worked with and was your friend, died and now, here's a woman who looks exactly like her and questions need to be answered. It's personal, no matter what Gibbs says."

"Ziva, yes, we all loved Kate and yes, this is personal. We are trying to be objective to stay focus in getting the answers we all want. But it's difficult, you know, when someone you love died the way Kate did. That bastard took away her life for no reason. He took away a chance for Kate to marry and have a family. She would have been a great mother, you know. He took away what he thought was important to Gibbs. He came after me, McGee, Ducky and Tony but he made sure, he killed Kate first because it's what will hurt Gibbs the most. Both Tony and Gibbs may not admit this, but I know, they were in love with her, especially Gibbs. So just try to have patience with them, Ziva. Try to have some patience with all of us. If you knew Kate, then you'd understand."

"I do Abby. I just wished that I don't feel alienated just because I didn't know her."

"Just do what you do best Ziva. We need you here to solve this mystery."

"Thanks Abby, that really makes me feel better. Let's get back to the case. Do you have anything on the drugs yet?"

"I did and I just called Gibbs. He and Tony are on their way."

"Did you get anything else about her background?"

"I tried but I keep getting stone walled and I tried everything to unseal her records and stuff that she has worked on. I'm sure it has to do with the FBI and that she's under cover. Gibbs isn't going to like this."

"I'm not going to like what?"

"Hey Gibbs, Abby has something for us."

"Let's hear it Abs."

"The drugs that were found on the victims, well, according to my sources, they are either Mexico or Columbia. But my reliable source says that if he were to put a bet, it would be Mexico. It's closer to home and easier to transport."

"We need to know who the mole is. We need to know who ordered them executed and how they found out that Kate, I meant, Allison Michaels was an undercover agent. And who was working with her on this case."

"Gibbs, is she awake yet?"

"No, Abby I have not heard from the hospital so I'm assuming she's still unconscious."

"Ziva, what do you have for us?"

"I tried everything Gibbs, to go through her records, but I keep getting blocked. I tried to unseal them but I haven't had any luck."

"Don't worry about it Ziva. Fornell has been informed and he'll get back to us with any information. We'll have to work with the FBI on this and maybe the DEA too. I want things on the down low for not. The press cannot find out about this or else, her life will be in danger. As far as they know, bodies were found and until the investigation is done, we are not releasing the bodies. You guys got that?"

"We got it Gibbs/"

"Now, I need to go to see the Director again. You guys, go home. There's nothing more we can do here. I will see you all tomorrow morning."

Gibbs left the lab and made his way to the Director.

"Gibbs, you need to go home. You look awful."

"Jen, the drugs found, according to Abby's reliable source is from Mexico. I spoke to Fornell and he told me that he would get back to me if he had any more information. I had asked him to take over this case, to make it easier to work with the FBI."

"Gibbs, this isn't that simple especially with your past dealings with the FBI."

"Jen, I'm willing to share and cooperate with the FBI and even with the DEA if I need to. I need to know who killed those marines and who this woman is."

"Jethro, is this really about the three dead marines or the woman that happen to look like Agent Todd?"

"What are you getting at Jen?"

"I know that you feel guilty for her death. You feel that it's because of you that she died. And maybe, by saving her, you will be absolved of her death."

"Nothing about her death could justify what happened not even after Ari's death. And saving this woman would not make me feel any less guilty or ease the pain."

"Jethro, if you intend to solve this case and help this woman, you need to stay focused and you need to rest. Go home, do it for Kate."

Gibbs took a deep breath and left without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs stopped by Bethesda before going home. He wanted to know how Allison Michaels was doing. He talked to the nurse and she told him the same thing that her doctor told him earlier. She still has not woken up yet from her surgery. He was on his way out the door when a sudden urge to see her pulled him back. She's sleeping peacefully just like how Kate was in her casket. He touched her face lightly and closed his eyes. It almost felt like he was touching Kate. Tears began to fall as memories of Kate came flooding back again. He remembers the scene on Air Force One. Her smile, for him it was the most beautiful. He remembers every freckle on her face and those dimples. But what he remembers the most is her eyes. Her eyes, they always conveyed her feelings. Her eyes lost its life when Ari shot her. Her eyes, they continue to haunt him in his sleep and every day of his life since her death.

He opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. The nurse told him that visiting hours is over and that he had to leave. 

When he got home that night, he has never felt more exhausted. The last time he felt like this was the day Kate died. He worked non-stop to catch Ari and all he could think of at that time was revenge. Ari might be dead but one thing remained the same, it didn't bring Kate back. And up to this day, he still feels the emptiness in his heart. He wondered when his heart will ever be whole again. Although he would never admit it, he's a broken man. He has lost the three women who have mattered to him the most: Shannon, Kelly and Kate. All were taken from him violently and both by men seeking revenge on him. He wondered, if maybe he wasn't who he is, a man obsessed in seeking justice, would they still be alive? Sometimes, he hated himself because the people that mattered, had to suffer because of him. 

Work is all that he has going in his life. After Kate died, he realized that his second chance at finding true love is gone. He never wanted to feel the loss again. He would always work himself to death so that he would not feel the loneliness when he comes home to an empty house. When Kate was still alive, he never minded working late because it meant spending more time with her. And it also meant that, she'd have to cancel her date with whoever she was dating. He wondered if Kate had any idea how much it hurt him to know that she was dating someone else. He remembered a time when they were at a stakeout and she was on the phone with a guy named Dwayne and he overheard her say that she would make it up to him. He was so jealous that he almost lost it then. He spent the rest of the day speaking only about the case and nothing more.

He's lying on his bed and images of Kate played in his head again until he fell asleep. 

He woke up the next morning and checked his phone. There were no messages, so he went to the bathroom to take a shower to get ready for another day.

After he left his house, he stopped by his favorite coffee shop. He remembered the time he bought Kate coffee and brought it to her favorite coffee shop. The look on her face, when she saw him that morning, could still put a smile on his face. She looked scared and she was fidgeting so much, and he found it cute that he could make the very confident Special Agent Caitlin Todd uncomfortable. If he had known that Ari would take Kate away from him forever, he would have said hell with the FBI, CIA and the National Security, and killed Ari that night. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear his phone.

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, this is Doctor Matthews, I wanted to let you know that she's awake."

"All right, I'm on my way. Thank you Doctor."

The doctor was taking her blood pressure when he arrived. The doctor took another ten minutes to check her breathing and her wounds. 

The doctor then motioned for him to step outside so he could talk to him. 

"Agent Gibbs, when she woke up this morning, she was a bit hysterical. I don't think she remembers who she is. I kept asking her for her name and she said she doesn't know. I asked her if she remembers anything, and she just shook her head. She is in shock and I gave her some morphine, so you don't have a lot of time to talk to her."

"It's all right Doctor. I promised to take it easy on her."

"Okay. I'll be in the lobby if you need to ask more questions."

"Thanks again Doctor."

She gazed at him when she felt his presence. He was taken aback when he saw her eyes looking at him, studying him. He could read the questions that are going through her mind by looking at her eyes. She was just like Kate, her eyes were always honest. He walked over to her and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, I'm with the NCIS."

"I'm sorry but I can't remember my name. Did I do something wrong? What happened to me?"

"Your name is Agent Allison Michaels. You work for the FBI."

"If you I work for the FBI, then why are you here? You said you're NCIS right? My memory is pretty sketchy but I do know what NCIS stands for."

"Well, you were found left for dead along with three dead marines. We believed that you were undercover."

"Do you remember anything at all?"

"I have no memory whatsoever. I can't even remember what my childhood was like. Why am I in so much pain? My head hurts and I'm hurting all over?"

"You had severe head and internal injuries. You were also shot and beaten. We don't know who did it and we also don't know how your cover was blown. We were hoping you could help us with that."

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but I really don't remember. Maybe, later it would come to me. Do you know if I have a family?"

"From our database, we don't have much. But I have a friend in the FBI and as soon as I get anything, I will come and tell you. This isn't unusual since you were undercover. I better let you rest. I will come back later. Here's my card, please call me if you remember anything or if you just want to talk."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

"You're welcome Agent Allison Michaels."

Gibbs left the hospital feeling more confused than before. After seeing her eyes and talking to her, he could no longer distinguish who he was talking to. Was it his beloved Katie? Or a stranger named Allison Michaels?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been a few days since FBI Agent Allison Michaels, the lone witness the brutal killing of two marines and her fellow FBI undercover agent Darren Jacobson. Allison Michaels has yet to regain her memory and based on the injuries that she suffered she's a long way from recovery. Gibbs has been visiting her everyday, in the morning before going to the office and at night, before going home. Gibbs doesn't know if he's doing this because he felt guilty that he wasn't able to save Kate. Or it's because it's his job. Gibbs hopes that for her sake, Allison will at least be able to remember her family and her past. He remembered not too long ago losing his memory but at least he remembered Shannon, Kelly and Kate. And if he never remembered anything else, he would have been fine with it because the three most important people in his life, he could keep their memories.

The past few days, the FBI has been able to provide more information on Allison Michaels and the reason for her and Agent Jacobson going undercover. Allison Michaels was born and raised in San Diego, California. She graduated from UCLA, majoring in Criminology. She took a job in East Los Angeles, areas where drugs and gang violence were normal every day occurrence. She was then recommended by the Chief of Police to transfer to the DEA. Being a DEA agent allowed her the opportunity to work with the FBI. After working for the DEA for two years, she was recruited by the FBI and has been with them for three years. Six months ago, the FBI received a tip from the streets that there had been an increase in cocaine use. So the FBI sent her and her partner, to do some digging and posted as drug buyers. They found out that a large amount of cocaine have been coming in to the streets of Washington, DC. Since the arrest of Ruben Gil, the mayor of Izucar de Matamoros in Puebla, Mexico, and alleged leader of narcotics trafficking ring, smuggling drugs into the US have been difficult. As the DEA and U.S. Marshalls have become more resourceful in stopping narcotics trafficking ring, drug traffickers also have become smarter in finding ways to smuggles the goods. Apparently, they found a way to do so by using the US military. So Allison Michaels and Darren Jacobson enlisted themselves and were making progress. The night before they were found, they were supposed to meet with the suppliers. Something had gone wrong that night and that's what they need to figure out.

Her second week at the hospital, the bruises on her face have started to disappear but the swelling and cuts are still visible. The doctor had told her she could go home but needed to stay with someone who could look after her. Since she doesn't remember her family and the FBI and NCIS are keeping her identity and condition a secret, she is under protective custody and it's up to both federal agencies to decide.

She could hear the FBI Agent Fornell and NCIS Special Agent Gibbs arguing in the hallway. Agent Gibbs, have visited her without fail these past two weeks. She didn't know the man but she senses that he cares. There have been times when she had caught him staring at her as if he knew her before. His eyes are always gentle and sympathetic and they could read through her. He often mentioned an agent named Kate and concluded that she must be very special to him. It was only the other night she learned that she had been dead for three years now. She had asked him to bring her since she talked so much about her. She noticed how his clear blue eyes had turned dark and he became really sad. Since that night, he never mentioned her name again.

She noticed the yelling had stopped and both men are attending outside her door.

"Agent Fornell, Special Agent Gibbs, come in."

"Hi Allison, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling fine, Agent Fornell. My doctor said I could be released today. I know you both were arguing about it but I'd like to make the decision. Agent Gibbs, if your offer is still on the table, I'd like it very much if I could stay with you."

"Wait a second Agent Michaels, you're an FBI agent so you should be in our custody."

"But I trust Agent Gibbs, Agent Fornell. He has been here everyday and frankly, I don't want to be living or be watched by someone I have never met before. You could assign an agent to watch me while Agent Gibbs is at work. I appreciate your concern Agent Fornell, but I think that staying with Agent Gibbs, someone that I have come to trust would be good for my recovery and maybe, I could regain my memory because I feel safe."

Allison then looked over at Gibbs and smiled. Gibbs smiled back but turned his gaze quickly to the window. Seeing Allison smile and her dimples reminded him so much of Kate. He again had to remind himself that Kate is gone.

Allison couldn't quite read Gibbs' reaction. Maybe he had changed his mind about her staying with him while she recovers.

"Agent Gibbs, are you okay with this because if you're not I will go with the FBI?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Allison, of course I play with it. Do you want to go now or do you want me to come back later to pick you up?"

"I know that you guys are busy trying to piece all this together and my lack of memory isn't helping, so maybe I could stay here another night and you could come tomorrow morning to pick me up?"

"Tomorrow morning is fine. It will give me time tonight to get the guest room ready."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Agent Gibbs. Bye Agent Fornell."

"Get some rest Allison."

"Bye Agent Michaels.

When Fornell is sure that Agent Michales could no longer hear them, he confronted Gibbs.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Gibbs? You are getting too attached."

"Fornell, she needs my help. She needs someone there she could trust and you heard her, she trusts me."

"Gibbs, she isn't Agent Todd!"

"I know that Fornell!"

"Do you really, Gibbs? Stop lying to yourself and admit that every time you look at her, you see Agent Todd. And when she smiled at you, don't tell me you didn't see Caitlin Todd. Because I did and if I didn't know any better, I would say that she is Agent Caitlin Todd. Her dimples, her laugh and her eyes, I'm not blind Gibbs, I noticed Agent Todd before, I mean who wouldn't? She was a very attractive woman."

"And Gibbs, don't forget that the woman in that room is the key in solving this case."

"I know that and I know what my job is."

"I hope so Gibbs because this isn't about redemption this is about finding out the truth."

Gibbs nodded and drove away leaving his friend Fornell with a worried expression on his face.


End file.
